Razorblade kiss
by SirkkuNovak
Summary: Oneshot. Destiel. Dean está enamorado de Castiel; eso no es un secreto para nadie. Pero el cazador siempre ha sido malo con las palabras. Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction.


_**"Cuando te acaricié, **__**me di cuenta de que había vivido toda mi vida con las manos vacías"**_

_\- Alejandro Jodorowski_

* * *

Dean Winchester está enamorado de Castiel.

No es una sorpresa para nadie, y ya ni siquiera lo es para el cazador. La manera en que piensa en el ángel hace ya tiempo que pasó más allá del amor fraternal.

Y al principio le cuesta aceptarlo, joder si le cuesta; pero eventualmente Dean tiene que aceptar que no puede simplemente ir por allí negando algo tan obvio. La forma en la que lo mira le hace pensar que tal vez no es obvio sólo para él mismo. Y la idea le asusta.

Una cosa es aceptar la situación, y otra es hacer algo al respecto. Por supuesto, nunca ha entrado en los planes del cazador el hacer algo al respecto. Por Dios, Castiel es un ángel, un jodido _ángel. _Y puede que la manera en que parece tan inocente respecto a cosas que Dean encontraría obvias lo esté volviendo loco, pero aún así no planea hacer algo.

Y se limita a actuar normal, aceptando la situación pero sin actuar en consecuencia. De vez en cuando invade el espacio personal del ángel, sólo un poco, y a veces incluso se atreve a rozar sus manos por un segundo antes de alejarse como si el contacto quemara.

Porque _oh, lo hace._

Pero algo como un roce no es suficiente, y Dean se encuentra a sí mismo invadiendo por completo la burbuja personal de Cas, ni siquiera siendo un poco sutil. Y la manera en que el ángel no parece molesto, la manera en que actúa como si no le importara, lo está volviendo loco.

Y eventualmente se convierte en un reto. Tocar a Castiel en la manera más sugestiva posible, sin llegar a mucho, se vuelve algo común. Un día se encuentra parado a un palmo del rostro del ángel. Pero éste no reacciona; lo mira impasible, con una ligera y casta sonrisa, respondiendo a todo lo que Dean dice como lo haría si el cazador estuviera parado a diez pies de distancia.

Y un día, Dean no puede más y besa a Castiel. Lo besa con todo lo que tiene, porque se ha estado conteniendo por años, y quiere hacerle saber todo lo que no puede simplemente poner en palabras. Lo besa hasta que se le acaba el aire. Lo besa hasta que siente que su alma se calma un poco. Lo besa hasta que obtiene una respuesta del ángel.

Dean espera que lo empuje, o que cuando se aleje, le pregunte "¿Por qué has hecho eso?" con gesto inexpresivo. No se espera que Castiel le corresponda y enrede las manos en su cabello. Mucho menos espera que el ángel le permita recorrer su cuerpo con las manos, ni que se entregue a él por completo como si fuera su única y última misión.

Y el cazador siente que va a explotar. Incluso, cuando ambos se han calmado, acariciando la mandíbula del ángel con parsimonia, siente que sus manos prenderán fuego. Porque nunca se ha sentido así, y se pregunta si tiene que ver con el hecho de que Castiel es un _ángel, _porque en el momento en que deja de tocarlo, sus manos se sienten vacías y frías.

Entonces tiene que volver a tocar al ángel, incluso si sólo es su cabello, porque el Sol amenaza con salir y Dean aún no está preparado para enfrentar los hechos. Porque la Marca de Caín sigue ahí, Metatron sigue ahí, y el ultimo beso que comparte con Castiel antes de que éste vuelva a caer dormido sabe a muerte. Y cuando el Sol sale por fin, Dean ruega en silencio por que no vuelva a esconderse, porque teme que sea el último.

Sin embargo, Dean tiene que levantarse y vivir a través de otro día, con el aroma de Castiel aún sobre él, haciéndole desear realmente, por primera vez en su vida, que el fin no esté cerca. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo vuelve a sentir pasión por vivir, pasión por luchar y por sobrevivir.

Por la noche, cuando el Sol vuelve a ocultarse, Castiel vuelve a sus brazos. Y Dean siente que está en el Paraíso, siente que al amanecer en brazos del ángel sus pecados ya no importan. Duele, el sentirse tan vulnerable, el sentir que Castiel podría destruirlo en un segundo si quisiera, porque puede hacerlo. Pero poco importa; si para sentir lo que siente cuando toca al ángel, pues entonces será herido una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, tantas como sean necesarias.

Y a la mañana siguiente, cuando Castiel pregunta qué es lo que pasa, qué es lo que podría pasar, Dean tiene que permanecer callado por un largo tiempo. No puede decirlo, porque no es la clase de cosas que simplemente _dice, _porque sabe que involucrarse con Castiel es como ponerlos a ambos bajo una guillotina esperando que el verdugo no corte la cuerda.

Y tal vez se queda callado demasiado tiempo, porque Castiel se va y no le dirige la palabra por un tiempo.

Cuando el ángel se digna a aparecer por el búnker de nuevo, Dean ve su oportunidad, y arrastra a Castiel con él ignorando las protestas de éste.

"Estoy cansado de esperar. Tienes que permitírmelo, Cas, tienes que dejarme _soñar, _ser feliz_. _Me siento tan vacío cuando no puedo tocarte, y _joder, _no puedo gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, porque no sería yo, pero está ahí, Cas. Está ahí. Créeme cuando te digo que lo que no puedo expresar en palabras, lo puedo demostrar de otra manera"

Lo dice tan rápido, que apenas alcanza a procesar las palabras que deja salir. Castiel sonríe, y Dean piensa que tal vez dijo algo bien, porque la manera en que Cas lo besa no es algo que Dean esperara.

"Ya no tienes que esperar, Dean"

Y eso vale más que todos los _te amo _del mundo, porque Dean Winchester se siente c_ompleto._

* * *

Me costó horrores escribir esto, porque se me ocurrían mil ideas, y al final todas fracasaban. xD Al final, terminé escuchando música, y una canción de mi banda favorita HIM (la historia lleva el mismo nombre que la canción) me inspiró a escribir esto. ¡Espero y les haya gustado! ¡Feliz San Valentín! :D


End file.
